Eir
thumb|300px|Menglöð se sienta con nueve damas, incluyendo Eir, en Lyfjaberg (1893) de Lorenz Frølich.En la mitología nórdica, Eir (Nórdico antiguo: "ayuda, misericordia"Orchard (1997:36).) o Eira es una diosa y/o valquiria asociada con la habilidad médica. Eir está atestiguada en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores; la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson; y en la poesía escáldica, incluyendo una inscripción rúnica de Bergen, Noruega, de entorno el 1300. Los académicos han teorizado sobre si estas tres fuentes se refieren al mismo personaje y debaten si Eir pudo haber sido originalmente una diosa de la curación y/o una valquiria. Además, se ha teorizado que Eir sea una forma de la diosa Frigg, comparándose con la diosa griega Higía. Testimonios Edda poética En el poema de la Edda poética Fjölsvinnsmál, el vigilante Fjölsviðr presenta una lista de damas que atienden a la dama de la fortaleza -Menglöð- que incluye a Eir, y afirma que todas se sientan en la colina Lyfjaberg (Nórdico antiguo "colina de curación"Bellows (1923:248). o "montaña curativa"Simek (2007:198).). El diálogo entre el héroe Svipdagr y Fjölsviðr mencionando a Eir es así: |Fjölsvinnsmál}} Tras el diálogo, Svipdagr pregunta si estos personajes le ayudarán si les hacen blóts para ellas. Fjölsviðr responde a Svipdagr que eso es correcto: Edda prosaica En el capítulo 35 del libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning, la figura entronizada de Alto proporciona una breve descripción de 16 ásynjur. Alto enumera a Eir la tercera, no dice nada más que "sabe curar muy bien.". En el capítulo 75 del libro de la Edda prosaica Skáldskaparmál, Eir aparece en una lista de nombres de valquirias, pero no se incluye en la lista de ásynjur del mismo capítulo.Faulkes (1995:157). Poesía escáldica e inscripción rúnica En la poesía escáldica, el nombre Eir es frecuente para kennings para mujeres. Una construcción de muestra es Eir aura ("Eir de riquezas"), ocurriendo en Gísla saga.Olsen (1996:270). El nombre ya es usado así por los poetas del siglo X Kormákr Ögmundarson y Hallfreðr vandræðaskáld.Finnur Jónsson (1931:104). De manera similar, el nombre Eir es usado en un kenning de mujer en una inscripción rúnica inscrita en un palo de Bergen, Noruega, en torno al año 1300. El palo registra una transacción mercantil común seguida por un verso de un escriba insatisfecho: Mindy Macleod y Bernard Mees señalan que la primera línea de la inscripción significa esencialmente "las mujeres me hacen miserables" o, potencialmente, "el matrimonio me hace miserable", mientras que la segunda línea significa "las mujeres me quitan mucho el sueño".MacLeod. Mees (2006:59). El nombre siguió siendo usado frecuentemente usado en kennings de mujeres en la poesía rímur.Finnur Jónsson (1926-28:74). Teorías Respecto a las tres menciones distintas y aparentemente conflictivas de Eir, Andy Orchard dice que la etimología del nombre de Eir parece encajar mejor como una diosa y sirvienta de Menglöð, pero que uno debe considerar que las valquirias también tienen la habilidad de despertar a los muertos.Orchard (1997:36–37). John Lindow es esceptico sobre la creencia de Eir como una diosa, afirmando que "si debemos confiar en Snorri e imaginar la existencia de una diosa Eir es problemático".Lindow (2001:105). Rudolf Simek dice que Eir pudo ser originalmente una valquiria más que una diosa, enumerando a la sirviente de Menglöð como un personaje distinto del mismo nombre.Simek (2007:71–72). Hilda Ellis Davidson señala que no se sabe "virtualmente nada" de Eir más allá de su asociación con la curación, señalando que es "señalada como una de las nornas que da forma a las vidas de los niños". Davidson añade que no se han extraído "conclusiones satisfactorias" de su nombre y considera que todas las menciones de Eir son del mismo personaje. Davidson dice que, en mención a la aparición de Eir entre las damas de Menglöð, que los nombres de estas damas "sugieren que son espíritus guardianes y dicen 'proteger y salvar' a aquellos que les hacen ofrendas. Podrían ser similares a los espíritus protectores de la casa, protegiendo tanto a hombres como a mujeres". Adicionalmente traza una conexión entre estos espíritus y Lyfjaberg: Henry Adams Bellows propone una relación entre Eir y el topónimo Lyfjaberg, que traduce como "colina de curación". Bellows señala que los manuscritos varían sobre la escritura del topónimo y que él, como otros, ha seguido la elección del académico del siglo XIX Sophus Bugge. Bellows afirma que la estrofa que menciona Lyfjaberg "implica que Mengloth es una diosa de la curación y, por lo tanto, quizás una hipóstasis de Frigg, como ya insinuaba su nombre .... En la estrofa 54, Eir aparece como una de las criadas de Mengloth, y Eir, según Snorri (Gylfaginning, 35) es la Higía nórdica. Comparar esta estrofa a la estrofa 32". Referencias Bibliografía * Bellows, Henry Adams (Trans.) (1923). The Poetic Edda: Translated from the Icelandic with an introduction and notes by Henry Adams Bellows. New York: The American-Scandinavian Foundation. * Davidson, Hilda Roderick Ellis (1998). Roles of the Northern Goddess. Routledge. * Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Snorri Sturluson: Edda. First published in 1987. London: Everyman. * Finnur Jónsson (1931). Lexicon Poeticum. København: S. L. Møllers Bogtrykkeri. * Finnur Jónsson (1926–28). Ordbog til de af samfund til udg. af gml. nord. litteratur udgivne rímur samt til de af Dr. O. Jiriczek udgivne bósarimur. København: J. Jørgensen & Co. * Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. * Macleod, Mindy; Mees, Bernard (2006). Runic Amulets and Magic Objects. Boydell Press]. * Olsen, Karin (1996). "Woman-kennings in Gísla Saga" as collected in Stanley, Gerald Eric. Toswell, M. J. (1996). Studies in English language and literature: "Doubt Wisely": Papers in Honour of E. G. Stanley. Routledge. * Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell. * Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer. * Thorpe, Benjamin (Trans.) (1907). The Elder Edda of Saemund Sigfusson. Norrœna Society. Categoría:Dioses de la salud Categoría:Diosas nórdicas